Star Trek: Stargazer
by Matthew1985
Summary: With the new movie still in works, and actors walking out and with Patrick Stewart's Star Trek: Picard show, I decided to write a new story. Hope you enjoy.
1. No New Orders

**Star Trek: Stargazer**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **No Orders**

 _Captain's Log: Stardate 72077.3: After our encounter with Jaylah and Kroll, the Genesis Project, the adventure of the humpback whales, meeting Sybok, and finally being the instigator of peace with Klingons, the crew and I are taking much needed shore leave. We've been decommissioned before; but Starfleet decided for us to have one more go. Unfortunately, we laid to rest our conn officer Pavel Chekov, who died suddenly from an enlarged organ, stemming from a common Earth disease. No replacements have been selected at this time._

80 year old Captain James T. Kirk, Spock and Bones were in the conference room with the admiral Paris.

"We have no further orders for you or your crew, Captain Kirk. I'm sorry."

Spock asked, "Is there an unexplored area of space we can encounter that Starfleet needs to map?"

"Yes," Paris said. "Here are the charts of unexplored space." Kirk looked at the padd, passed it to Spock. "Beware, gentlemen, of any black holes or strange phenomenon. Catalog everything."

"Aye, sir." Kirk turned to leave. "One more thing, James." Kirk turned back. "I'm sorry about Lt. Chekov. The Academy has not found a replacement yet." Spock said, "Perhaps it would be illogical to replace him. The Enterprise would not be the same without him."

Kirk put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I concur with Spock. He's irreplaceable."

"Yes, he was." Admiral Paris looked straight, beyond the officers. "Dismissed."


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2:**

 **Escape**

A ship, adrift in space, with damage all over the hull, is moving sideways. Propulsion gone. Shields gone. Weapons depleted. All escape pods jettisoned.

One escape pod reaches an area of space where unstable wormholes appear and catch whatever comes in its wake, never to been seen again. The escape pod misses the blackhole; but is instead pulled into the orbit of a nearby planet.

The escape pod crash lands on a cold planet in an uncharted world, in an uncharted area of the Alpha quadrant of the galaxy.

The life support system of the escape pod begins to fail. The occupant is awakened after the pod crashes lands.

" _Warning! Life support system is failing. Exiting the escape pod is required for systems cooldown and internal repair."_

The occupant takes his tricorder and ascertains the damage. "Computer, damage to the ship?" " _That information is not available at this time."_ The occupant looks around, asking himself, "Where am I?" His tricorder could not give an answer. "Your location is unknown." He shivers, he takes the tricorder and his phaser, transfers the computer to the tricorder and walks away, trying to call his ship's computer, no luck. Communication is non-existent.

He finds a shelter, a cave. He tries to warm himself. He asks, "Computer, can I put a distress call out?" " _There are no facilities available for that use. Suggestions include make the phaser into a flare."_

"Computer, transfer this firing sequence into the phaser at 5 minute intervals, increasing the discharge every minute." **"** _Transfer complete."_ "Begin firing on my mark." He puts the phaser on the snowy ground at a 90 degree angle. "Mark."


	3. Stargazer

**Chapter 3:**

 **Stargazer**

We've reached the designated coordinates, Captain." Kirk looks to Sulu. "Thank you, Lt."

He turns to Spock, "Anything, Spock." "Nothing on scanners." "No distress calls coming, Captain," Uhura said.

Sulu's console alarmed, however, "Sir, my console is reading something strange." "Elaborate, Lt." Spock said. "I can't, sir."

"Onscreen." Kirk looks at the screen. "Is that a blackhole?" "Unknown, Captain," Spock replies. Kirk orders, "Evasive maneuvers!"

The Enterprise jolts. "We're clear of the blackhole, sir," Sulu exclaims. Kirk orders a Red Alert. "Steer clear from it!" Sulu acknowledges.

The Enterprise propels away from the strange phenomenon. "Damage report!" Spock answers, "No serious injuries, Captain. Medical Bay is standing by.

Kirk pushes a comm button: "Scotty, how's our warp engines?" Montgomery Scott answers, "Our warp drive wasn't activated. Our propulsion remains the same, sir."

"Acknowledge." Looking to comm. "Uhura, anything?" "There appears to be recent weapons fire nearby. Several small ships are breaking apart in orbit of a Class-M planet in this system."

"What the Hell is that?" Sulu outbursts. Kirk looks to his navigator "Hikaru?" "This is strange, sir. It appears to be weapons fire on the surface of that planet, and it's going into space."

Uhura: "Sir, there is a ship adrift in orbit of that planet." Kirk confirms, "Spock?" "Analyzing." The Vulcan looks into his scope at his science station. "Fascinating!"

He turns to his captain. "Those small ships that Comm. Uhura picked up are escape pods from the adrift ship." Kirk asks for clarity, "Certain?" "Fully. Logic dictates the recent weapons fire was from a battle that took place just prior to our arrival. It appears to be that there is at least one survivor, and it is possible that he's calling for help."

"A distress call? From a phaser?" Sulu asks. "That's ingenious." "Indeed," the Vulcan replied. "He probably had no way to contact his ship. It's amazing that no one had come before us."

"Mr. Sulu, move us into synchronous orbit of the planet and scan for more life signs." "Aye, sir. Engaging impulse engines to maximum." Kirk added, "And let's get a look at that ship."

The Enterprise gets a closer look at the adrift ship. "Registry: NCC-2893. USS Stargazer." "Nice name," Sulu said. Kirk ordered, "Hailing frequencies." Uhura: "Aye, sir. No response."

Spock reported, "I'm detecting one life form on the planet surface. From these readings, the individual will suffer hyperventilation and frostbite if we do not act quickly." Over the PA system, "Kirk to McCoy, meet me in the transporter room." Bones replies, "On my way, Jim." "Spock, you're with me. Sulu, you have the conn." "Aye, sir. I'll keep an open commlink." "A wise decision." Spock appraised the Lt.

Kirk, Spock and "Bones" step onto the pads and says, "Energize!"


	4. Captain to the Rescue

**Chapter 4:**

 **To the Rescue**

Kirk, Spock and McCoy beam down to the planet. They are being enveloped from an ongoing snowstorm. "The phaser fire is coming from that direction, Captain!" Spock projected vocally.

"Let's go!" The trio reached the entrance of the cave and almost fall back when phaser fire zoom over their heads. "Spock, can you disengage the phaser?" "I'll attempt to do so." Kirk pats McCoy, "Let's go, Dr.!"

After catching their breath, "Bones" is scanning for life signs. "This way!" Spock catches up. The signal detector sounds increases rapidity. "My God, Jim!" The lone survivor is found. "He's still alive. His vitals are fading fast. Kirk gets his communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise: Four to beam up!"

 **The Enterprise**

After recovering from the cold, Kirk and Spock look into McCoy and his new patient. "How's your patient, Doctor?" "Alive and a hell of a lot more stable then 2 hours ago." Spock mentioned, "When he was beamed up, I looked into his combadge for identification. He is Starfleet. Based on the pips on his collar, he has the rank of Captain."

"Can you wake him?" Kirk asked. "I don't see why not." Leonard got a hypospray and injected 2 CCs. The captain opened his eyes and looked around. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk. You are on board the starship Enterprise." Spock asked, "What is your name, Captain?"

"Picard. Jean-Luc Picard. Captain, USS Stargazer." Picard looked about the three older men. "Captain Kirk. Captain Spock." Looking at the Doctor, "Doctor McCoy!"

Picard exclaimed, "It is an honor to finally meet you all." He shook hands with his predecessors.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Captain Picard." Spock asked, "May we ask what you were doing in this system?" Jean-Luc answered, "We were ordered to scan spatial anomalies and nearby systems for more Federation colony sites Starfleet wanted to establish. We encountered an unidentified vessel. Per protocol and regulation, we opened hailing frequencies; no answer. Without warning, they open fired on the ship. As captain, I had no choice but to destroy that vessel. The damage to my ship was extensive, we were encountering a warp core breach. I had to abandon ship. I'm not sure if anyone else is alive or made it off before the warp core exploded."

Spock answered: "Your ship seems to be intact. Did you implement any safeguards in the event of a breach?" Jean-Luc: "The safeguards are automatic in the event of an order to abandon ship due to a breach of any kind."

Kirk said, "When you're ready, we can look after your ship. Probably get it functional again." "Sounds like a plan." Kirk looked to Spock, "This is one of the uncharted systems the admiral had us navigate?" "Indeed, Captain." Looking to Picard, "Do you know what system we are in?" "The Beta Maxia system, from the current star charts. When the Stargazer is repaired, I'll send you what my crew got." Kirk agreed with that plan.


	5. Captain on the Bridge I, II

**Chapter 5:**

 **Captain on the Bridge**

As Captain Picard recovered, Kirk and Spock told of the Enterprise B's maiden voyage and how they escaped the energy ribbon. Picard was aware of the Enterprise-C with Captain Rachel Garret and how her ship was lost during that battle with the Romulans.

Picard asks, "How did your Enterprise come out of service?" Kirk answered, "I don't believe in retirement." Kirk joked. "We requested an assignment after our long shore leave after the Praxis moon incident from 60 years ago." Picard understood. "I see," he said. "Well, I'm well rested, I believe it's time to go back to my ship."

Kirk agreed and both captains made their way to the Bridge. As the turbolift doors opened, Sulu announced, "Captain on the Bridge!" "At ease," Kirk ordered. Picard walked toward Hikaru Sulu, "Mr. Sulu, it's an honor to meet you." Sulu bowed his head, "The pleasure is all mine." Scotty came onto the Bridge, "Aye, Captain, it's good to make your acquaintance." Picard smiled, "The honor is mine, Mr. Scott."

Picard was allowed to make a speech, "I'm truly honored to be on the Bridge of the Enterprise. I want to thank this gallant crew for rescuing me from freezing to death. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Stargazer. I took command of the Stargazer almost 25 years ago, after a battle with the Cardassians, going through the Nensi phenomenon, and other lower-class missions. I am asking for volunteers from all departments to board the Stargazer and get it running to return it to Federation space. I'll be taking names and ranks in the next hour. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, if you would augment those postings?"

Kirk replied, "We'll get to work on that right away. Mr. Scott, you and ur team will beam aboard first." Scott acknowledged, "Right away, Captain." Looking to Picard, "Meet you aboard in 20 minutes, Captain." Picard nodded.

 **Captain on the Bridge II**

As Kirk, Spock, and Scotty helped repair the Stargazer, Picard tried to get a message to Starfleet.  
"To any Federation starbase, this is Captain Picard of the USS Stargazer. Do you read?" He repeated that message on all frequencies. "Mr. Spock, anything?" The Vulcan turned, "Nothing conclusive, yet. Commander Uhura is monitoring the communications from the Enterprise as well." Picard nodded, "Tell her to keep at it. I'll be in my ready room." An alarm sounded, "Engineering to the Bridge!" "Picard here, go ahead, Mr. Scott." "Captain, we have minimal impulse and minimum warp drive available. I'd suggest to take is slow for about 12 hours until we get to the starbase." "Acknowledged, Mr. Scott. Good work. The Stargazer will take it slow. Picard out." He tapped on his communicator. "Picard to Mr. Sulu, are you tapped in?"

Sulu replied, _"Yes, sir. We are tapped into ur maneuverability station and we can engage ur ship remotely."_ "Acknowledged. Mr. Sulu, set course for the nearest starbase that you can find and engage at warp one." "Warp one, aye!"

Picard looked to Kirk, "Do you have a secondary person for the navigator to assist Mr. Sulu?"  
Kirk answered, "We had Mr. Chekov; but he has passed away." Picard, "I'm sorry for ur loss, Captain." "Thank you, Jean-Luc. We'll find someone on Mr. Scott's team to temporarily replace Mr. Chekov's station." Picard thanked him.

Picard was in his ready room for the next 8 hours, getting hourly reports from all teams. A few lights on his Captain's desk lit up. " _Incoming coded message from Starfleet for Picard, Jean-Luc."_

"Computer, recognize voice pattern Picard, Jean-Luc, captain of the USS Stargazer, Authorization: Picard, Beta-3." " _Authorization code verified."_ "Play message."

It was the face of Norah Satie, Admiral of the Starfleet Command, _"Captain Picard, we have received your distress call. If you are able, you are to report to Starbase 6 for further orders. Starfleet out!"_

"Picard to Kirk, if Mr. Scott is ready, I'd like to set course for starbase 6 and engage at warp 5."

" _Scott here, sir. Captain Kirk is with me. We've made a wee bit of progress is the best I can give ye."_ Picard nodded and responded. "That is sufficient progress. Thank you, Mr. Scott."

Picard walked to the Bridge, "Mr. MacDuff, set course for starbase 6 and engage at warp 5." Andrew acknowledged the order. "Aye, sir, course plotted, and engaged."


	6. Stargazer Arriving

**Chapter 6:**

 **Starbase 6**

The Enterprise and the Stargazer make it to Starbase 6 in Federation space. Sulu tapped the comm button: "Captain Picard, Captain Kirk, to the Bridge, please. Starbase 6 on approach."

Picard answered, "Acknowledged. We're on our way." On board the Stargazer, Picard approached the Bridge. "Open hailing frequencies, Mr. Spock." "Hailing frequencies, aye." Spock pushed a button, (Uhura monitored from the Enterprise), "Channel is open, Captain."

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Stargazer, requesting permission to dock at Starbase 6."

"U.S.S. Stargazer, this is Starbase Control, please engage impulse and thrusters only and prepare for tractor beam." Picard replied, "Acknowledged, Control. Ensign, all stop." "Answering all stop, Captain," MacDuff answered. Picard issued new orders: "Now, engage thrusters and slow to 1/8 impulse and decrease as we get closer. When the tractor beam tugs, let go of controls." "Aye, sir. Console systems read ready."

A PA system chimed sounded ship-wide: "Attention crew of the Stargazer, this is the Captain! Prepare for docking at Starbase 6. All crew members report to stations, all senior staff to the Bridge."

The ensigns and lieutenants reported to respective duty stations and Spock and Scotty made their way to the Bridge.

"Captain, Starbase 6 has control of the ship." "Acknowledged, Conn. Disengage your console and wait."

 **Stargazer Arriving**

 **Enterprise Arriving**

Starbase 6 PA systems announced the return of both ships and crewmen applauded on the ground floor, looking toward the docking bay.

Picard, Kirk, and their crews disembarked and met Norah Satie. "Captain Picard, welcome to Starbase 6. "Admiral Satie, I believe you know the gallant crew of the Enterprise."

Satie nodded toward them and quickly returned her gaze to Picard, "You are to be debriefed immediately, pending an investigation into the supposed "loss" of the Stargazer.

Picard countered, "Well, as you can see, Admiral, the Stargazer was not lost, not entirely." "The ship may have returned, but where is the crew?"  
Captain Picard was at a loss for words, Spock interjected, "Admiral, the Enterprise crew responded to only one distress call: Picard's. We regret that we did not conduct a further search for the crew, if any other survived."

Norah raised her voice, "Your regret is not an excuse! An investigation into the remaining crews and the escape pods is commencing as we speak."

Norah composed herself, "Captain Kirk and Spock and all members of the Enterprise crew are to be decommissioned and dismissed from further service to the Federation as per Starfleet Command, effective immediately. You're dismissed, Captain Kirk."

Kirk and Spock turned to walk back to the ship, "Admiral, if I may." Picard turned to Kirk, "Thank you, Jim." James T. Kirk took Picard's hand. "Good luck, Captain." Picard turned to Spock and held up a hand, splitting his fingers: Live long and prosper, Mr. Spock." Spock returned the Vulcan salute: "Peace and long life, Captain Picard." The two aging captains turned back to the Enterprise.

Captain turned back to Admiral Satie.

"Captain Picard, you are hereby being temporarily detained for questioning in regards to the last mission of the USS Stargazer. Please return to the Stargazer when it is complete and set a course for Earth. A temporary crew will be assigned to your ship to make it safely to Earth. You are to be detained upon arrival and you will remain at Starfleet Headquarters pending a review from the Board of Inquiry. Are we understood?" Captain Picard stood at attention and answered: "Yes, Sir!


	7. Captain of the Enterprise

**Hello, friends and readers/writers. This is a brand new story based on Star Trek (2009) and TNG. You'll notice in this chapter that two things happen: (1): Although Data and Picard meet previous to the maiden voyage of the Enterprise D (Star Trek: The Lost Era: Buried Age), it is established here that they met for the first time on the Enterprise.**

 **(2) Yar is back! The time travel done by Q in "All Good Things..." is not mentioned. (Notice the dialogue below, as a clue)**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Captain of the** _ **Enterprise**_

Picard boarded shuttlecraft _Galileo_ with a young lieutenant Natasha Yar, who asked, "Have you ever been on a Galaxy-class starship before, sir?" Picard answered, "No I haven't. I read the blueprints and specifications; but this will be my first time onboard." Tasha replied, gleefully, "Well, if I may say so, sir: You're in for quite a treat. The _Enterprise_ is quite a ship."

Picard answered, "I'll hold you to that. I look forward to getting on board. It's too bad that Captain Halloway couldn't join us onboard." Yar responded: "I'm sure he had his reasons."

 _"Enterprise to Shuttlecraft Galileo, you are cleared to dock."_ Yar answered the hail: "Acknowledged, _Enterprise."_

Yar steps to the ramp. "Commanding officer, Enterprise, arriving." A flute is sounded and the crew stand at attention. Picard walks down the ramp and approaches the podium: "To Captain Jean Luc Picard, stardate 41148 (Saturday April 27, 2363): You are requested and required to take command the USS Enterprise, as of this date. Signed, Rear Admiral Norah Satie, Starfleet Command."

Picard steps down from the podium and approaches a woman. "Captain Picard, I am Deanna Troi, ship's counselor. Welcome aboard." "Thank you, Ms. Troi. From Betazed?" "Yes, sir. My father Ian Andrew Troi was from Earth; but my mother is from Betazed." "I've heard of your mother's achievements; but I've not had the chance to meet her as of yet." Troi answered, "Perhaps that day will come." Looking to the officer on her left. "This is Lt. JG Worf." Picard shakes the hand of the young Klingon. "A first for the Federation: A Klingon officer. Welcome aboard, Mr. Worf." "Thank you, Sir. And to you." "When we have completed the ceremonies, I'd like to get to know you more." Worf answered: "I will look forward to that session, sir."

Troi introduced the chief engineer Lt. Commander Sarah Heather MacDougal; chief petty officer, Miles Edward O'Brien; and many other lower-class officers in attendance. As people returned to their duties, "Captain, I'd like to escort to the Bridge." "After you, Ms. Troi."

As they walked through the corridor, Deanna mentioned, "As you arrived, our bridge officer taking command of the Enterprise was informed of an incoming transmission from Starfleet Command. We still have a few officers waiting to come aboard: A first officer and a Navigator officer." "I saw the communique. Do we have any names for these officers?" "No, sir, the message was coded, "Captain's Eyes Only." Picard nodded, "I see. Thank you, Lt."

As the turbolift approached the Bridge, the commanding officer stood from the captain's chair. "Captain on the Bridge!" Picard walked toward the acting captain. "Welcome aboard the Bridge, Captain Picard. I am Lt. Commander Data, operations officer." "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Data. I relieve you." Data nodded, "I stand relieved. We are currently on our way to Farpoint Station in the Deneb IV system as per Starfleet Command orders. The pad in your hand has a message for your eyes only, which will need your authorization code to read the incoming message." "Yes, Lt. Troi had advised me on the way." Picard looked around, "As you were!" The standing officers returned to their duty stations.

Picard approached Data's station. "Reading your Starfleet file, Mr. Data, I find it fascinating all the achievements you've accomplished in your career thus far. Your species is labeled as 'android'." Data answered, "Yes, sir. I was a created by a cyberneticist by the name of Dr. Noonian Soong. The details of my construction and 'makeup' is listed there in the file in its entirety." "My word. I very much look forward to reading it in my spare time. Now, would you agree to describe our first mission via Starfleet orders as difficult?" Data answered, "No, sir. Simply solve the mystery of Farpoint Station."

Picard smiled as he approached his chair, "As simple as that." Deanna sat on her respective seat on the Captain's left. "Farpoint Station, even the name itself is mysterious." Picard nodded, "Indeed, and that is what the Enterprise' mission is all about: Exploration and investigation. Like the detectives of old."


End file.
